1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam lithography apparatus using a patterned emitter and a method of fabricating the patterned emitter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electron beam lithography apparatus using a pyroelectric plate as an electron beam source, the pyroelectric plate using a dielectric plate as a mask, the dielectric plate having a patterned semiconductor thin film formed thereon, and a method of fabricating a patterned emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional large-area electron projection lithography apparatuses include two types: a thermionic electron lithography apparatus and a photocathode electron projection apparatus. The thermionic electron lithography apparatus controls electron beams using electric and magnetic fields. However, to attain a large-area electron source, it is necessary to provide a separate apparatus having a complex structure to maintain spirally dispersing electron beams in a parallel relation. The photocathode electron projection apparatus is extremely sensitive to airborne contamination, which makes it quite difficult to commercialize.
Recently, a conventional projection apparatus using an electron beam source wherein electrons are emitted from a portion of an emitter exposed by a mask formed on a pyroelectric plate has been developed. In such a conventional arrangement, however, a metal film, which is relatively difficult to etch, is used to shield electron beams. Disadvantageously, the pyroelectric plate may be contaminated by photoresist during patterning of the metal film formed on the pyroelectric plate. Moreover, the metal film is prone to thermal damage during heating.